Choices And Changes
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Bella's old friends from Phoenix, Kevin and Ashleigh, pay her a visit and everyone enjoys their company. That is, until Kevin tries to steal Bela away from Edward. As trouble ensues, Bella is forced to make an important decision. Does she stay in Forks or go back to Phoenix with her friends? And is her love for Edward strong enough to withstand the sabotage of her friend? AU


Bella's POV

…_and so, in conclusion, I will be giving you a visit VERY soon. You don't have to respond to this letter because I'm probably already on the plane to Forks._

_Can't wait to see you!_

_With Love  
Kevin_

_P.S Ashleigh will be coming as well. You know how she misses you. See you soon!_

I smiled as I read the note from my two best friends from Phoenix for what must have been the nineteenth time, I was in the Cullens house and we were all watching some horror film, but I wasn't able to concentrate on what was happening.  
I hugged the note close to my chest and sighed. I hadn't let it out of my sight since I found it in the mail three days ago. I couldn't believe Kevin and Ashleigh were coming to visit!  
They were my best friends in Phoenix and I was going to be able to see them for the first time since I left.  
I write to them a lot but I was so happy to be able to see them in person.

I giggled in joy and excitement, which caused Edward, who I was currently leaning up against, to draw his attention away from the movie and to my face.  
I hadn't told him about the visit yet and I knew he was curious about my sudden anxiety every time I heard a doorbell.

"Why so happy, love?" he asked, nuzzling my air with his nose.

"Well," I started, figuring I should just tell him, "a couple of my friends from Phoenix are going to be coming to visit. I cant help but be excited. I miss them so much."

Edward smiled and everyone else, besides Rosalie, seemed to forget about the movie and turned around so they were facing me.

"OH MY GOSH! Who are they? Tell me EVERYTHING about them!" Alice squealed.

I laughed. I kind of enjoyed that they almost as eager as I was.

"Well," I started, sitting up, "their names are Kevin and Ashleigh. They were my best friends ever. We did everything together!"

"What do they look like? Describe them," Emmett said, edging closer to me.

I stuck my tongue out of the corner of my mouth, thinking back all those months to when I last saw them. "Ashleigh is…actually a lot like you Alice," I said looking at her as she beamed. "She's about your height, with shoulder length light brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. Well, not as pale as mine. And you're going to want to give her a make-over when you see her lips! They are…_very _unique." Then I thought about Kevin. "Kevin is about your height, Emmett. With cropped, black hair and the lightest blue eyes you will ever see. He's really…one of a kind…"

My mind wandered off as I thought about my old friends. I wondered if their looks changed at all. If they've gotten any piercings...or tattoos…or hairstyles.  
I hope they haven't changed _that_ much. I missed them as they were.

"When are they coming down?" Esme called from the kitchen.

I looked down at the note in my hands. "Soon," I whispered, knowing she could hear me. "Very soon."

I looked at my watch. 8:23pm.

"You should take me home before Charlie has a fit," I said to Edward.

He nodded and, hand in hand, we walked out to his Volvo that was parked out front.  
The drive was short and we hardly said a word. I was pre-occupied with my friend's visit and Edward…well, who's to say?

"I'll be in your room as soon as Charlie goes to bed," he said, taking my head in his hands.

I nodded and leaned forward, impatient to have his lips on mine.  
He pressed his lips against mine softly, then he pushed against me, more forcefully. I moaned as he tangled his hand in my hair, pushing me closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip and, not being needed to be asked twice, I opened my mouth and felt his tongue exploring the concaves of my mouth.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. I wasn't strong enough to even make him budge, but he saw my intent and leaned back, pulling me onto his lap. I straddled his waist with my legs and pushed into his mouth, my hands roaming down his chest. His rock hard abs could be felt through the thin fabric of his shirt, but I needed more.  
I shoved my hand under his shirt and continued to feel him, ice cold against my warm skin.  
I moaned against him again, and shivered out of pleasure.

Edward didn't stop and neither did I. I felt my heart speed up and it took all my willpower to not start dry-humping him like a common dog.  
He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer…then-

_BEEP!_

I jumped back and removed my elbow from where it was pressing the car horn. I blushed, looking back at Edward, who looked as though if he were human, he would be flushed.  
I was panting and didn't move until he lifted me up, and gently placed me back in the passenger seat.  
Wow.

"Um…I should probably go inside now…" I stammered, still out of breath.

He nodded. "I will see you later, Bella. As soon as Charlie's asleep."

I got out of the car and walked in the house, finding Charlie sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game.

"Hi, dad," I said from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Bells," he said, turning to face me. "So…what were you doing with Edwin in the car? I heard a horn…"

"Ed_ward_, dad," I said rolling my eyes. "And we were just-"

"You know what," he said, interrupting me, "I don't want to know."

I held back a smile, grateful for my dad. My mother would have nagged me about it until she knew the very last detail. And I didn't really think I wanted to explain what had just happened to my father.  
I turned around to go upstairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Oh, and Bella, before I forget," he said, standing up. "Your old friends Kev and Ash called a while ago. They'll be in tomorrow."

I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming like a little kid on Christmas morning. Once I was sure I wouldn't yell anything into the air, I lowered my hand and smiled an impossibly wide smile.

"Thanks, dad," I said. "I cant wait."

"Yeah, me either," he said gruffly. "It will be nice to see you hanging out with people other than the Cullens for a change."

I didn't respond. I just ran to my room, changed into shorts and a shirt, and laid in bed, wondering how I was ever going to get to sleep. But then, I felt my eyes closing and I yawned.  
The last thing I felt was a pair of cool arms closing gently around me, before I drifted off, thinking about how much I wish they were here already…


End file.
